Several panel support structures and connectors have been used to assemble shelving, display stands, partitions, walls and the like. Examples of these support structures are disclosed by Radek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,817; and Berman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,592. Radek discloses a wall panel support structure comprising a generally upright framework having a plurality of transverse brackets. The brackets have upper and lower channels to accommodate the top and bottom edges of the panels. Berman et al discloses clips mounted on the ends of panels that engage a slotted vertical support standard to hold the panels in assembled relation.
Numerous joint structures and connectors have been used to join adjacent panels together. These structures include dowels, pins, clips, wood strips and metal extrusions. Examples of structural joints for panels are disclosed by Williamson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,523; Barker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,819; and Logan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,578. Williamson discloses a structural joint comprising a generally L-shaped locking strip having bent longitudinal ends. The locking strip fits into linear grooves of adjacent panels to hold adjacent mitered edges of the panels together. Barker discloses a joinder described as a symmetrical L-bar located between bent end flanges of normally disposed panels. A pair of cylindrical wedges cooperate with the joinder to hold the panels in assembled relation with each other. Logan disclose a right angle bracket adapted to fit into channels in adjacent beveled ends of a frame structure. The outer ends of the bracket have bent over portions that fit into cavities in the channels.